


click, boom

by The_Crab_Overlord



Series: Server Skyrates [2]
Category: Fandom - Skyrates, Original Work
Genre: Lesia backstory hours, So remember Skyrates, Yeah I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crab_Overlord/pseuds/The_Crab_Overlord
Summary: for wreakinghavokinspired by the pieces that are sacrified in every game of chess
Relationships: haha no - Relationship
Series: Server Skyrates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026126
Kudos: 12
Collections: Skyrates from Knowhere





	click, boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts), [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [pieces that are sacrificed in every game of chess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282489) by Anonymous. 



for wreakinghavok

She is ten when she hits her first bullseye.

She is nine when she learns how it works.

You have to know the player, if you want to play the game.

She is twelve when she goes out on her first field mission. She blends in with other powered soldiers, other destroyers, a line of shields in the front. She follows the orders Captain Roman gives. She tears at reality and commands it to burn. 

She is twelve when she takes her first life.

She stands on top of a roof, her staff in hand, Roman’s hands gently placed on her own. He guides her through the motions. 

Aim the staff at the target.

Direct your energy through the staff.

Fire. 

And he congratulates her. 

An eye for an eye. A life for a life.

~~years later, Roman will stand and command someone to do the same to her.~~

She is fifteen when she ascends to the rank of first sergeant. Dessie asks Roman if it is really necessary to give a child this much power. She’s not a child, he tells her. She has grown up faster than any of us.

It is hard to grow up when you never had anything to grow from. 

She learns how to sacrifice men, how to lead children to slaughter. She looks them in the eyes and says that it’s worthy. This cause is worthy. The humans are too strong. If the gods, if the Entities above wanted them to be equal, then they should have made them that way. 

She rips through villages silently, with the lightning that has no light, the door that has no exit, and the path that has no end. Her squadrons are terrified of her, but she does not mind that fact. Tis better to be feared than it is to love. When you love someone, you lose them. 

It’s only a matter of time. 

She is sixteen when she is brought into the briefing room. Roman leads her, as he had done time and time and time again. A hand on her shoulder takes her in. They rise for Corporal Cormander and Captain Roman Sartorious. 

It will be the last time they rise.

They tell her of their grand plan. To finally put the humans in their place. They tell her about Havok, the Wrecker. He was gone now, and they couldn’t find him. He was considered MIA. He would have joined her, even though he was much older than she was. He charmspoke. Rumor was he brought whole cities to their knees. 

Lesia knew the feeling. 

They give her statistics. Estimated wounded. Estimated damage. Estimated casualties.

Casualties. Isn’t that a funny word? Isn’t it funny when you can’t even say what you are going to do, the name of the crime you are going to commit? Estimated manslaughter.

Estimated murder. 

She was born for this. She was bred for this. She was not the lamb, she was the butcher. The femininity that they had shown for years and years wasn’t real.

If she did this, it would be too late for her.

Corporal First Class Lesia Cabrine Cormander packed her bags.

Lesia Cormander was in the middle of a field.

She was sixteen and covered in blood when she heard the rotors of a ship. It was the impossible ship. A ship that couldn’t exist, because Texas, did not, in fact, exist. 

And yet, Someone named Saph spoke to her in that thick, rich accent she had only dreamed of hearing. She takes her hand and leads her on the ship. They meet their savior, a short, strangely-dressed cocky woman of sixteen. 

And she meets the Wrecker. 

And she’ll risk her life for him over and over and over again.

Lesia Cormander learns how to care at sixteen.

But that was the first mistake.


End file.
